


Someone Like You

by blueskyecloud9



Series: Musical Moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyecloud9/pseuds/blueskyecloud9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acknowledging a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Take 1 on this song. 
> 
> Rough drabble from a while back.

Remus sighed as he walked with Tonks into the concert arena. Dora was obsessed with some new singer, Sebastian, and now, on date night, he was being dragged to the concert. Smiling down at his wife, Remus shook his head. The things he did for her.

Dora grinned and tugged on Remus's arm, "Look, he's on stage now!"

Remus looked up and froze in surprise. Looking down at her, he was surprised that she wasn't looking at the singer in suspicion. The tight fitting jeans, black of course, and the deep forest green, skin-tight shirt was a stark contrast to Severus's voluminous robes he supposed, but other than short cropped black hair, tanned skin, and black studs in his ear, the singer was the spitting image of Severus Snape. Same firey black eyes, lean figure, crooked nose. For a moment Remus thought that he'd met eyes with the singer, but then the moment was gone and the singer was raising his microphone.

"Hello London!"

The crowd screamed.

Sebastian smiled, showing off perfect, sparkling white teeth. "I would like to debut my new song tonight, Someone Like You."

The crowd went wild. Remus sighed and folded his hands together.

_I heard, that your settled down._ __  
_That you, found a girl and your married now._ __  
_I heard that your dreams came true._ _  
__Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

Remus's heart froze. He'd heard this voice before. Singing to him the day after the full moon. Soft voice carressing his skin as it mellowed his heart.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_ _  
__It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._ __  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._ __  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_ _  
__That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._ _  
_ _I wish nothing but the best, for you too._ _  
_ _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_ _  
_ _"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_ _  
_ _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_.

Remus blinked in surprise, gaping almost.

_You'd know, how the time flies._ __  
_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._ __  
_We were born and raised in a summery haze._ _  
__Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._ __  
_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._ _  
__Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._ __  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._ __  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-_ __  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_ _  
__Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah_

"Isn't he lovely?" Dora sighed. Remus nodded, misery in his heart. He hadn't realized…that there had once been the possibility….

The singer smiled and bowed and everyone and then Remus felt the eyes meet his. For a moment it felt like a brush of Legilimency swept over his mind. And then it was gone.

Just like Severus.

Remus closed his eyes.


	2. And Now Up Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take 2 on this song!

Remus held Teddy close as Tonks and he walked into the little karaoke bar where Ron and Hermione had decided to throw Harry a mini-birthday party. Those two always made such a big deal of Harry’s birthday, attempting to make up for all the parties Harry had missed.

Remus froze for a second as his eyes landed on Severus Snape, whose black clad arm was settled casually around Harry’s waist.

“Dora.”

Tonks turned and tilted her head in question.

“Is that Severus with Harry?”

Tonks turned and glanced over to the party they were moving towards, waving slightly. Nodding as they continued to make their way over, Tonks said, “Yeah, didn’t you know Remus? They’ve been dating for almost six months now.”

Remus blinked in surprise.

“Remus!” Harry grinned and strode over to hug Remus, “You made it.”

Remus smiled down at Harry, “Of course. Couldn’t miss your birthday now could I?”

Harry grinned as he shifted his attention to Teddy, “And how is my adorable godson?” Harry tickled the baby lightly, making the boy giggle and his hair turn a happy orange.

Remus chuckled and settled his son into Harry’s arms, “Ready for his godfather, that’s what he is.”

Harry laughed and took Teddy into his arms, “Severus, come here!”

Severus rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall he had settled against, his gaze amused as he watched his lover.

“Ah, young Ted. I hope you are well, young man?” Severus said, his eyes glittering in laughter as he bent to speak with the baby. Teddy laughed and turned his hair black, lengthened his nose and then reached for Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow and settled the baby into his arms.

Remus’s breath caught as he realized that Teddy looked like a mix of Remus and Severus now. There had been a time when Remus had thought that it could have happened…but it was not to be.

Severus turned to Remus and nodded, “Remus.”

Remus gave Severus a tight smile, “Severus.”

Teddy clapped his hands and reached for his father, who took him back, claiming his shield against the rest of the party.

Harry smiled, “Remus! You’ll sing right? Hermione is making everyone sing.”

Remus shrugged, “I don’t have the best voice…but I will if I must.”

Harry grinned, “See, Severus? Everyone is singing. You should too!”

Severus scowled, “No, Harry. I am not going to.”

Harry pouted, “Not even for me?”

Severus sighed, “Harry…”

Harry turned on his puppy eyes, “Please?”

Severus scowled, “You insolent boy. Stop giving me that face. Fine, I shall sing.”

Harry laughed, the joyous sound warming Remus’s heart even as he saw Severus’s face soften. He’d been planning on giving in the whole time. Remus shook his head in amazement.

“Yes! Well, you’re going to sing two songs so one I pick and one you pick!” Harry scurried off towards the song binder, Severus scowling after. “Potter! I said one song!”

Harry spun around and stuck his tongue out playfully at Severus, “No you didn’t”

Severus growled and turned to Remus, “If you’ll excuse me.”

Remus nodded, watching in amusement as Severus strode off after his lover. Watching from afar, he watched as Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, only to see Harry smile up at the Potions Master. After a few moments, the Slytherin sighed and shook his head in defeat. Harry grinned and leant up, while Severus bent down obligingly, kissing Harry softly. Harry smiled into the kiss, before drawing back just enough to whisper softly into Severus’s ear. Severus drew back in surprise, and cocked his head as Harry grinned and handed him two pieces of paper. Severus’s eyebrow twitched before he bent down and gently pecked Harry on the cheek, tracing the curve of the Gryffindor’s cheekbone with one long finer. Harry smiled and squeezed the other man’s arm, moving towards the rest of the group. Remus joined everyone else as well, murmuring greetings.

“Ahem”

Everyone looked up to see Severus standing on the stage in front of the microphone, his arms crossed.  
“Harry wishes for me to sing this song. If you dislike it, please proceed to speak to him regarding the fact.” And then to Remus surprise, Severus gave Harry a small smile, before settling down onto the stool, microphone in hand. The piano began to play and then Severus, his cheeks suddenly very pink, began to sing.  
  
_I heard, that you’re settled down._  
 _That you, found a girl and your married now._  
 _I heard that your dreams came true._  
 _Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light. _

_You'd know, how the time flies._   
_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._   
_We were born and raised in a summer haze._   
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_   
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._   
_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_   
_That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._   
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._   
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Remus took a deep breath, calming his racing heart. Glancing at Harry, he watched the young man smile up at his lover before looking at him. While the smile on his face was delighted, his eyes held a hard glint in them, conveying a message. _He’s mine. You threw him away, but I will love and cherish him, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's and Someone Like You is Adele's


End file.
